


Leap Before You look

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Being cautious and planning is perfectly fine but sometimes taking a risk is what's needed.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 3





	Leap Before You look

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please do not repost or use without permission.

Fate sets our paths  
Yet it is not set in stone  
Every action made by you  
Every action made for you   
Every action made against you  
Every action made  
Will shift your fate  
Three steps to the right  
One step to the left  
The possibilities are endless  
And our lives are far too short to experience them all  
So take a risk   
And leap before you look  
Fortune favors the bold after all  
And perhaps fate will smile down on you


End file.
